Learning Curve
by TadpoleofTruth
Summary: After discovering Beast Boy never recieved a High School education, he is offered help by Raven so as not to get kicked off the team. This is my first story. I would like some feedback, and criticism as long as it's constructive. BBRae, non-important background RobStar. A lonely Cyborg (subject to change.) Anyway the rating may change as well. I hope you enjoy!


Morning in Titan's Tower usually consisted of Robin waking up first dragging on is traffic light suit after dragging himself out of bed. He had gotten a bit taller and filled out since the, "Tokyo Fiasco", a couple years back. His girlfriend of the same amount of time, Starfire, would get up an hour or so later claiming through rain, snow, and even the day the world was meant to end that the morning was, "GLORIOUS!" She hadn't changed a bit. Not soon after Robin; however Raven is usually up for her meditation. This could last anywhere from about the time Starfire awoke to well in the afternoon. Her average time however was 11:43 AM. Raven hadn't changed much either. She never received another growth spurt, and didn't expect one a few months away from being 19. Cyborg was usually up around the same time as Starfire, though to him he didn't wake up to experience a, "GLORIOUS!", morning so much as to experience a, "GLORIOUS!", homemade breakfast. Cyborg changed his look quite a bit. He installed some of his holographic technology into himself that made him look almost exactly like an older version of himself that never went through a terrible accident. "Almost," due to the fact his robotic eye has a red iris in hologram form. To remind him his robotic parts are always there and makes him who he is. He could instantly turn the hologram off if there's trouble, but liked having it on when off-duty.

The last Titan to kick and scream their way out of the peacefulness of sleep is Beast Boy. Beast Boy had had a major growth spurt five months after the afore mentioned event in Tokyo. He was a good head taller than Raven, had his boyish face become more angular, got some nice, lean muscle with his workouts, and his personal favorite: he was now able to grow sideburns. He changed his hairstyle to suit the sideburns, making his hair a little more shaggy looking, however it seemed fuzzy at the same time. He tended to hang out around Raven a lot more. They were best friends. They still had their usual banter in front of the other Titans every now and again, but even the emotionally ignorant Robin could tell they had gotten closer. Shuffling into the commons room where everyone else was, the changeling let off a tired yawn, his fist regretfully rubbing the last bit of sleep out of his baggy eyes. Wearing sweatpants and a tight long-sleeved t-shirt he sat at the table across from Raven who was sipping some tea while her slender fingers brought a nibble of some French Toast to her mouth every now and again. Robin, the poor sap, had been tricked into watching World of Fungus with Starfire as they ate the two omelets he made for breakfast. He made Starfire's with mustard and his own with extra cheese, a product the dreaded show was doing a special on. He was about as green as the man sitting across from Raven. Cyborg had already shoved an entire breakfast steak down his gullet and was laughing at Beast Boy, who was too tired to even have the usual tofu vs. meat debate with him. Raven levitated a box of cereal, soymilk, a grapefruit, and the appropriate bowl and silverware out of the fridge and cupboards so that they could land over in front of Beast Boy. "Eat.", she commanded.

Beast boy sluggishly straightened slightly, then preceded to dump his grapefruit into the cereal bowl, pour the sugary cereal on top of it, and try to cut open the soy milk carton. Cyborg laughed again at his friend's pathetic morning display while Raven removed the knife from his reach before he hurt himself. "Man Beast Boy," Cyborg said snickering, "you are not a morning person are you? You cant even make a bowl of cereal without someone's help. Can you manage to eat it, or do I need to get Raven to spoon feed you?" With a groan Beast Boy picked up his spoon and went to jam it into his bowl, forgetting the fruit within. A stream of juice shot out scoring a direct hit in an emerald-colored eye. Beast Boy's hands covered his eye as he toppled backwards off his stool letting the rest of his body cover the kitchen floor. Cyborg immediately started laughing as Raven let out a barely audible gasp and rushed to the changeling's side. As soon as she was sure the only thing wounded was his pride she picked up her spoon and mockingly exclaimed with raised eyebrows, "Here comes the T-Ship.", in her dry monotone.

Cyborg who began to recover from his giggle-fit was sent back into the throes of it even worse than before. Wiping a tear from his eye the metal man said "Man BB, you never would of survived in high school! We had to get up and be through at least three classes by the time you usually wake up!" Finally speaking the exhausted teen got up from the floor indignantly exclaiming "Yeah tin can? Maybe I would have just gotten another form of education. Like home schooling." Robin, returning and recovering, spoke up, "I was home schooled Beast Boy, and I know I had a strict parent, but I was still up very early." Starfire followed his statement "Yes friend, I was also schooled at the home by my k'norffka." Everyone already knew Raven had studied diligently during her time at Azarath and likely was up early. "Am I really the only Titan who never went to some sort of school?" Beast Boy asked. The other Titans were shocked. Wasn't he at least taught by the Doom Patrol?

"Beast Boy," robin began slowly, "you need to get an education. The mayor asked if we all had a high school education, and that if we didn't we needed one before defending his city. I told him we all did, and I need to tell him about this. He follows the rules almost as closely as I do. I'm sorry Beast Boy, I won't delay the inevitable. I plan on granting you a… four year leave of absence. We'll send you to a private school immediately. First thing tomorrow." As the other Titans turned their shocked expressions to Robin, Beast Boy seemed to lose all of his previous tiredness. "Dude, wait!", he cried, "Wh-what if I got someone to home school me!?" Starfire brightened up "Yes, friend Beast Boy! You can take lessons here at the tower!" Cyborg looked down, "But who would be a tutor we can trust?" The titans stood in silence as Beast Boy tried not to sniffle.

The silence was broken by a small voice stating, "I'll do it." The green Titan looked up at his purple-haired teammate. "Really, Raven?" "Yes.", she stated a little more confidently. "Will that satisfy the mayor Robin?" "I don't know…", The boy wonder replied, "But, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Everyone smiled, even Raven had a slight curve under her nose. As the curve transformed back into a straight line, she looked at the uneducated Titan who promptly thanked her over and over. "Don't thank me just yet," she replied in her monotone, "Your first lesson is tomorrow in my room at 7:00 AM. Don't be late." "You got it teach!" Beast Boy exclaimed with a smile, "It's a date!" He ran out of the room with Cyborg to get some school supplies from the store leaving an empath with a pink blush spread upon her grey cheeks.


End file.
